


Dream Lands

by NiallHazaz



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Dream Journal, Family, Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, Other, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, Phanfiction, Protective Siblings, Siblings, dream - Freeform, soft Dan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallHazaz/pseuds/NiallHazaz
Summary: Side note: These are literally my dreams written down. My brain doesn't form individual dreams but single chapters that I'm redreaming and continuing night for night. So enjoy this gem (that's basically just at chapter 8 of like 60)_____There are too many Howells in this houseOr the one where Lexi visits her brother in London and flips Dan and Phil's lives upside down...or not?





	1. Long Time No See

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget that these are my actual dreams. I'm not joking. So since this is supposed to be a dreams journal I can't promise anythinv on how regular or how long these chapters will be. Sometimes they can be very long and sometimes it's a rather short dream.  
> But please enjoy it anyway.

I was sitting in my plane seat, waiting for them to finally open up the doors. I need fresh air again. Now. Everything in here feels so stuffy and cramped. That doesn't even make sense; I only few for about 2 hours. Who knew a flight from Germany to London could be that uncomfortable? Yeah, me neither. The people next to me were pretty nice though. I haven't noticed any weirdness like baby screams dieing people throughout the flight so that's a good thing I guess?

Some stewardess started talking about us having much fun or some shit. I don't know, couldn't understand her with my headphones already plugged into my ears. Maybe paying attention for once wouldn't be that bad after all but my music's more important to me. Without that I can't calm down and if I'm not gonna start calming down within the next 5 mins I might get a panic attack, which obviously nobody wants me to get. I can tell you, trying to get your shit together is harder than it sounds.I mean I've flown to London without anyone monitoring me. ME of all the people. People could have DIED just by standing next to me. Yes I am that cumsy. I could have walked the wrong way and missed the flight or get lost on the way to the airport or they could loose my luggage. WHAT DID MY MUM THINK ABOUT GOING THERE ON MY VERY OWN? Oh wow nice now my anxiety definitely has gone down ... nope.

Nevermind. Long story short, it took the people another 10 mintes to open the damn doors. And OF COURSE I was that lucky to be one of the last ppl leaving the plane ... nice.

Still rocking Ed Sheeran in my ears I walked towards the baggage claim area. Why I'm taveling alone, you're asking? Well, depends on how you look at it. Mum thought it wouldn't be that hard to get on the right plane and leave the airport at the right exit. She obviously doesn't know me as good as I thought she would. Well, I'm visiting my lil bro. Okay he's not actually my LITTLE brother; more like 8 years older and about a head taller than me but hey ... who cares, right?  
It took me another 10 whole minutes to find the baggage claim, how big even is this damn airport? And our luggage OBVIOUSLY hasn't even arrived yet. I'm sure it wasn't more than like 20 minutes all together but it felt like an hour. I'm an unpatient 17 years old little girl, what do you expect? Okay not actually 17... it's 16. But my birthday's in 4 days so what?

Just a few more steps till I finally can cuddle my brother again. I haven't seen him in over a year. No that's also a lie. I hadn't had the chance to see him in person for over a year. Yeah, that's better.

Anyways. So as I was walking down the hallways to the exit I could already make out some girls taking photos on the other side of the glass. Looks like my weird ass brother got bored while he was waiting for me. He really shouldn't be on twitter that often.

Walking through the green exit I was looking around looking for the weirdo. When I finally saw him I sped up my walk and shouted his name.

"Danny!"


	2. Nightly Monopoly

"How long is it gonna take till we're at your house, Dan?"

"Oh not that long. Just 10 more minutes or so.", my brother said smiling at me. After a long greeting hug and two or three stops by fans we have managed to get a taxi towards London. We have been sitting in here for the past 20 minutes and it gets quite boring after a certain amount of time. Dan isn't healping either, he's texting someone. I tried to sneak a look on who it was but my glasses were in my suitcase so I had to pass. All I was left with was me and my phone so I rested my head on the window and paied attention to the music.

"Lex come on! Get your suitcase.", Dan said while ripping out my headphones from out of my ears. I mouthed an 'Ouch' before opening the door and going to the trunk. As soon as we walked over to the door I turned to him and asked: "What did you do that for? You know I've been awake that whole time."

"I tried to snap you out of your trance but you seemed too focused on the landscape. So I-"

"I was not...". My brother unlocked the door and opened it widely as I continued my answer with a small voice "... I just tried not to cry. 'Don't Forget Where You Belong' was on."

"What? I couldn't understand you."

"Nothing!"

Two steps into the house Dan started squeaking "Jesus Christ not again" Next to him sat a cute looking dog. He seemed playful and happy so I bend down to give him a welcoming stroke. I looked at Dan implausibly just a seconds after but all I got in return was a "Don't ask"

What a weirdo.

When we entered the apartment Dan told me to go into the living room while he was bringing my stuff to the games room. Since they don't got enough space for a guest room they've got a sleeping couch in their office. Let's see what my back will think of that sleeping arangement tomorrow.

Walking into the lounge I could make out a lazy dressed Phil watching some show on ITV. He didn't seem to notice our arrival yet. So I sat down next to him and asked him what he was was watching. It didn't surprise me that I caught him off guard. I put on my best "Am I making you uncomfortable yet" face and said Hi waiting for a response.

"When did you two arrive here? I didn't hear you coming" Phil was totally surprised but still gave me a warm hug.

"We got here like 5 minutes ago. Did you really not notice Dan screaming through the hallway? He sounded like a guinea-pig.", I gossiped laughing.

"Yeah our neighbours like to leave their dog in the little hallway to he squeaks all the time. I'm pretty much used to it by now." We both started laughing and talked and property greeted ourselves before I could make out Dan stumbling into the room.

"Okay so I've brought your suitcase upstairs and tried to unfold the sleeping sofa but that didn't work as smoothly as I thought and I think I now broke it." The longer he talked the smaller got his voice and the more ashamed he looked. Did he really just break the damn couch? Really? 'Reasons Why Dan's A Fail' in real life?

"You are a big mess and I hope you know that." I stood up from the couch making my way to the office "Step away lil bro so I can show you how a proper human is handeling things like that" I don't even know where that was coming from. I had no idea how to fix something let alone a damn sofa but there we go. It's too late now to turn around. The situation the couch was in really wasn't as bad as Dan declared. It looked like it was stuck, that's easy. And I wasn't lying. After around 5 minutes my work was done and I got back to the lounge, feeling extra proud of myself.

"You dumbass. The fabric was stuck within the flaps. You didn't break it, you just would have needed to flatten it out. You're welcome by the way." Dan looked so embarrassed it was amazing. He looked so done with everything and just kinda flopped himself on the floor; laying there face down, looking like a dead fish.

It looked hilarious. "What is my life? Getting beaten by my own sister and a couch. How is this possible?" Only now I had noticed that Phil was recording this whole thing so I smiled into his phone camera and gave it a thumbs up. Oh god Twitter is gonna love that. 

We had a pretty nice early evening and played some Monopoly. Let me tell you, Phil is horrible at loosing. He was out of money within the first 30 minutes of playing. Bun since I'm a nice person I "lend" him a bit of extra money. I was about to win anyways so a little bit of sympathy couldn't be that bad, could it? One hour in my tummy started grumbling; quite loudly.

"Was that your belly? When was the last time you had something to chew on?", Dan asked a little bit concerned. I told him that I was at the Airport all day and didn't really felt hungry then.

All of a sudden my brother got serious: "You're never hungry Lexi. You know mum's going to kill me if you're having an incident here. Don't use your 'I wasn't hungry' or 'I was too lazy' excuse here." 

"I could have gotten sick on the flight! I didn't want to risk it so I just ate some breakfast. And that's not true. I do get hungry sometimes. See?" I was pointing to my stomach which continued to growl. Phil looked very confused but didn't know what to do so he kept his mouth shut.  
  
"You are totally aware of what I was trying to point out. Don't make me look like an overreacting parent, Alexa." My brother looked really angry after saying that but tried to keep it together. Phil seemed to notice and grabbed the dice, acting quietly but as if nothing had happened.  
  
A few minutes passed where we just played further monopoly. Nobody said a word. I couldn't stand the thick air in this room but none of the people in this room seemed like they were about to break the silence. So I had to do it myself.

"Can we just get something to eat please?"


	3. How Did We End Up Here

A little later, the same evening, Dan and I were sitting on the couch, waiting for the takeaway Phil ordered. He's in the kitchen right now preparing everything to set the table. Our mood has been lightened pretty much but you can still feel a faint tention.

"Listen Lexi, I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier. It wasn't meant to come out that harsh. You know I worry a lot about you. The past year hasn't been that easy for me either. And -"

"I'm better now. I know what to do and what not to. All these weeks and months of constant monitoring and relearning haven't been a waste, Dan. I appreciate it a lot that you've been worrying about me that much but I'm good. I really am. There's no need to be worried now." It was a lie. I'm not at all that good but they didn't have to know. I'm getting slightly better each day and that's the important thing here, isn't it? Getting pittied is awful which is why I tend to be quite defensive whenever it comes to things like that. I don't like attention. Well that's not true but I hate to be the center of a conversation.

Just as my brother tried to reply the doorbell rang. Thank god, I'm starving. Dan asked me to help Phil with the cutlery while he went downstairs picking up our food.

5 minutes later we were all sitting at the table eating our pasta. I chose a green pesto one while the other two ate theirs with a tomato based sauce. It's looks pretty good but I'm good with my pesto so I personally can't complain.

"Are you two okay again? Your argument earlier didn't end pretty well. I hope you made up whatever had ridden into you guys; an argument is quite the worst thing that could have happened on our first day together. Please be happy again. Both of you. I don't like seeing anyone sad or misunderstood.", Phil admitted after a few minutes of silent eating had passed. I honestly didn't expect that to come from him. My brain was in a slight shock which left my body to suddenly freeze in motion. I just didn't know how to respond to that statement Phil just gave us.

My sight fell onto Dan who seemed to struggle with the same problems right now. That moment felt like a never ending period of time; much like film, decelerated to just a blink of one's eye. In reality it most likely hadn't been more than a handful of seconds but my mind wasn't aware of that matter of fact at that moment.

But before I could fully break free from my paralysis Dan takes the floor and expressed his thoughts: "Phil this entire situation has nothing to do with how you feel. You of all people here got the least rights to open their mouth and talk about misunderstandings. I -"

"Shut up!" I shouted at him, gazing over to Phil. He looked pained and on the verge of crying. How did we end up here?

My brother finally realised what he had done and his expressions softened immediately. "No, no, no. Phil I'm -" Phil walked out of the room before Dan could get any further with his apology. He sighed, running his hands though his hair, down his face before burying his head on the table.

"What the hell did you think would happen after you said those horrilke words? Did you think he'd hug you afterwords? Laugh about it?" I was extremely angry at that moment. Who did he think he was verbalising such a horrible speach? He was upset; totally understandable but that didn't mean he had to let out his anger using Phil. Phil is just too nice to withstand something like that.

Still in his miserable position, Dan mumbled a sloppy "I didn't mean to say it like that. I'm so sorry"

"Then get your arse up and talk to Phil about it. Don't be such a wuss and man up. Now!"

Dan lifted his head, just enough to look me in the eyes before asking "Can't you do it? You're better at 'feelings' than I am" I replied with a simple 'No' which made him beg with big puppy eyes. After he got the message about me refusing to pick up the shards he draged himself out of the room.

.

I don't know how much time had passed before my brother came back into the living room but I could hear door banging mixed with sloppy apologies and loud arguing. Nevertheless it had been enough time to go through almost a whole episode of The X Factor. I turned on the TV after a few minutes to escape the noises which didn't help a lot, sadly. This whole thing upsets me. Why is it always me; center of every damn problem out there. Mom and Dad getting divorced? They couldn't handle a second child. Dan not being able to come visit us? My health status apparently wasn't stable enough to maintain it. Dan and Phil fighting? My fault. I'm so done with everything.

When Dan walked back into the lounge his eyes looked all red and puffy, though his lips looked quite swollen. Investigating a little bit further he looked like he just came back from a jogging session. Oh please let it be that one.

"Please tell me you cried because you were having a serious conversation", I stated looking at the telly screen.

"Yeah right..." Dan is horribke at lying so I immediately knew what was up in that room.

"Oh god you two imature infants. You were supposed to talk about what just happened. YOU were supposed to apologise for what you had said to your friend, brother of mine. Not just go into that room and make out ... or worse. Ew." I may or may not have been flipping out right there. They were acting like teens. Nice to know that that's gonna happen to me one day. Looking forward to it ... not.

"Well we -"

"Don't you even dare to start telling me what you guys did in there. Yiu can be happy I turned on TXF to listen to some funny auditions. Are you aware of the fact that anyone could have heard you?" And with every sentence Dan's confidence shrunk by about 10%. He basically crouched on the couch by now, holding a pillow in front of him as a protection. Clever boy.

"We did actually talk about all the important stuff. I explained myself and we made up shortly after.", he told me kind of proudly. "We actually just wanted to friendly hug but ... eh." With every phrase he's telling me his voice gets tinier and my eyes smaller until he's literally wispering the last sentence. Though he said with such a pace I almost couldn't understand him. Almost. "AndImayjusthavecriedbecausewetriednottomakeanynoises" Dan promptly afterwards pretected his head in self defence by holding his arms in front of his face. He knows me too well.

After slapping him at his arm I responded. "You two are insane. I'm going to bed now. Don't you even dare making any sound at all. Til noon. Or Lunch. And never talk to me about that again. I swear to god I don't wanna know anything about your sex life, Dan"

That said I sprinted into the office, packing out my laptop and continued drawing on my digital art program til I passed out on the couch. It is quite calming and a little bit of studying never failed to distract me. The next thing I could remember was Phil knocking at my door, asking if I wanted some breakfast.


End file.
